Wishin' and Hopin'
is the fourteenth episode of the third season and the 50th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The attendings are still fighting for the Chief's nomination from the board, while Ellis Grey has awoken lucid. George and Callie have an announcement, while Izzie worries about the newly opened Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic, while a cancer patient poses a hazard for all hospital staff. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 314MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 314CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 314IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 314AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 314GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 314MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 314RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 314AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 314CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 314MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 314PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 314DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 314NurseOlivia.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 314EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 314Vincent.png|Vincent 314Mr.Hanson.png|Mr. Hanson 314KellyHanson.png|Kelly Hanson 314Mrs.Henry.png|Mrs. Henry 314NurseKate.png|Nurse Kate 314LabTech.png|Lab Tech 314Marina.png|Marina 314HurtsWhenHePees.png|Hurts When He Pees 314CoughingLady.png|Coughing Lady Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Matt McTighe as Vincent *Ronobir Lahiri as Mr. Hanson *Jasmine Di Angelo as Kelley Hanson *Joyce Guy as Mrs. Henry *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate *Maile Flanagan as Lab Tech *Amanda Collins as Marina *Tony Adelman as Hurts When He Pees *David J. Lee as Sprained Ankle *Liz Montgomery as Coughing Lady Medical Notes Music Beck - Elevator Music|"Elevator Music" - Beck Miho Hatori Barracuda|"Barracuda" - Miho Hatori Canal song Iain Archer|"Canal Song" - Iain Archer Susanna and the Magical Orchestra - Believer|"Believer" - Susanna and the Magical Orchestra The Whitest Boy Alive - Fireworks HD|"Fireworks" - The Whitest Boy Alive Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Wishin' and Hopin', originally sung by Dusty Springfield. *This episode scored 24.18 viewers. *The toxic patient's storyline is based on a real story, which can be read here. *The season 3 DVD-box includes an audio commentary on this episode by Kate Burton and Ellen Pompeo. Gallery Episode Stills 3x14-1.jpg 3x14-2.jpg 3x14-3.jpg 3x14-4.jpg 3x14-5.jpg 3x14-6.jpg 3x14-7.jpg 3x14-8.jpg 3x14-9.jpg 3x14-10.jpg 3x14-11.jpg 3x14-12.jpg 3x14-13.jpg 3x14-14.jpg 3x14-15.jpg 3x14-16.jpg 3x14-17.jpg 3x14-18.jpg 3x14-19.jpg 3x14-20.jpg 3x14-21.jpg 3x14-22.jpg Quotes :Izzie: (when she sees Callie's ring) Oh, that's so great. Tiny diamonds are great because you know no one will ever try to steal it. ---- :Meredith: I'm not sure refusing treatment is what you wanna do- :Ellis: Apparently, what I want doesn't matter! It isn't even legally binding! So it's really about what you want, Meredith. You're in charge! :Meredith: You think that I like making these decisions for you? You think it's fun to get calls from the nursing home asking whether I was planning on giving the nurse, who changes you every morning a Christmas tip? But I do it. Because you have managed to alienate everybody else in your life and I am the only one, so I have to step up and do it. (voice wavering) You wanna know why I'm so unfocused? So ordinary? You wanna know what happened to me? You! You happened to me! :Ellis: Then let me refuse the heart surgery. :Meredith: No! :Ellis: Why not?! :Meredith: Because killing my mother is not gonna be another thing that happens to me. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes Category:GA Episodes